


Phone Call

by earthseed_fic



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseed_fic/pseuds/earthseed_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business trips suck.  Thank God for phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

## Phone Call

by earthseed

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/earthseed>

* * *

The first time the phone vibrated in his pocket, Lex checked the caller ID and saw that it was Clark. He made a mental note to call home as soon as his meeting with Bruce was over, and placed the phone in back in his pocket. 

Fifteen minutes later, when the phone vibrated a second time, Lex didn't check the phone. Instead he checked his watch. It was 2am in Kansas. Clark probably wanted to say good night. His business trip had gone longer than he'd planned. He and Bruce were working hard to undo the damage done by Luthorcorp's Asian subsidiaries, but Lionel had left a wider path of destruction than either of them had anticipated. Clark wasn't happy when Lex had to extend his trip another two weeks. 

When the phone vibrated a third time, Lex actually worried. He checked the caller ID. Maybe Clark wasn't just calling to pout. Maybe there was something actually wrong. Doing his best to keep his voice even (no reason for Bruce to know how hopeless he was when it came to Clark), he answered the phone. 

"Lex Luthor." 

"What are you wearing?" The voice at the other end was decidedly, annoyingly, undistressed. 

"I'm in the middle of something here." Lex was going for stern, but he had to admit it was great to hear Clark's voice. 

"So am I." Lex could hear the grin. "And I need a visual. Is it the black Armani you bought just before you left? You look hot in that." 

Lex looked down at the black Armani he was wearing and then looked around the restaurant. He wouldn't put it past Clark to have supersped half way around the world to see him. "I really can't..." 

"You look even hotter naked, spread across our bed." Clark moaned a little at that and if Lex didn't know better-- 

"Excuse me a moment," he said to Bruce. He made his way across the restaurant to the empty hallway leading to the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Clark gave an exasperated sigh. "Trying to have phone sex, but you're not making it very easy." 

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose, partly in frustration with Clark, but mostly because his cock had gone instantly hard at the sound of Clark's moan. It had been too long. But it couldn't be helped. "As much as I'd love to play Clark, I'm in the middle of a meeting with Bruce." 

"Please," Clark snorted. "How many times did Bruce run out on us the last time we were in Gotham? We barely spent two hours with him that entire weekend. I'm surprised Dick can still walk." 

Lex chuckled. "I'll be home in a couple of days." 

"That's not soon enough." Clark had dropped his voice, trying for low and sultry. The attempt always cracked Lex up in person, but it made him positively weak in the knees over the phone. "I miss you," Clark continued. "I miss the way you smell, the way you taste. The way your cock feels in mouth, how good it feels to be buried inside you." Clark moaned again and Lex realized that he was absently rubbing his own cock 

"Are you...?" Lex asked. His was voice was rough. 

"Touching myself? Yeah. But I wish it was you." 

Lex gave himself a hard squeeze and tried to regain his composure. It wouldn't be good for Lexcorp's image if its CEO emerged from the back of a respectable restaurant with come-stained pants. "Let me finish up with Bruce and then..." 

"You have five minutes, then I'm starting without you." Then Clark was gone. 

"Well fuck." 

Six minutes and thirty six seconds later, Lex was in the back of his limo. He directed Geoffrey to take the scenic route to the hotel. When he told Bruce he'd have to catch up with him tomorrow, Lex could have sworn he saw his old friend smirk. 

He took off his jacket, loosened his tie and settled into the plush leather seat before dialing home. "Now where were we?" he said before Clark could say a word. 

"You're late. I'm already naked." 

"Then I'm way overdressed." 

"No, no. Leave everything on." 

"Is this a new kink?" Lex asked as he unfastened his pants and slid his hand inside the waistband of his boxers. 

"I want you to watch." Clark was using that voice again and Lex thought he was going to come just listening to it. 

"Watch what?" 

"Me. You come home early and find me in bed. I'm just out of the shower. I'm still a little wet and I'm lying in bed thinking about you and touching myself. I'm thinking about you touching me and sucking me and fucking me. And you stand there and watch me as I start to bring myself off." 

Lex closed his eyes as slid his hand down his cock. He groaned as he pictured the scene that Clark was painting. Miles and miles of golden skin, tiny droplets of water begging to be licked, Clark's cock hard and ready for him. 

"You're so fucking hot." 

"Mmm. That's just what you say. When I hear your voice I look up and see you standing there, looking at me. You like what you see don't you?" 

"Yes. You have no idea what you do to me." 

"I can see it in your eyes. You want me. You're going to fuck me senseless. And I start to stroke my cock harder and faster. And I use my other hand to open myself up for you because I can't wait to have you inside me." 

"Jesus, Clark." Lex 's hand matched the rhythm of the Clark in his head and he lost himself in Clark's voice. 

"I don't take my eyes off you as you undress and crawl over me. You drag your cock up my thigh and rest it between my ass cheeks. My hips thrust up involuntarily because I want you, I need you so bad. You move my hand away from my cock and replace it with your own. I'm thrusting in your hand and begging you to fuck me. But you don't. You just grin that evil fucking sexy grin and kiss me so hard and so good that I think I'm going to come just from the taste of your tongue. And then without warning you slam your cock into me." 

Clark groaned loudly into his ear and Lex's body reeled from the shock of the sense memory of exactly what it took to make Clark sound like _that._ His pants were down around his ankles by now and his cock was aching and weeping as he stroked. Clark had stopped talking, but he could tell his lover was as dizzy with desire as he was. 

He whimpered as he felt the explosion building at the base of his spine and Clark started talking to him again. "Oh god, Lex. You're balls deep inside of me and the first time you hit _that_ spot I come all over your hand and your stomach but you don't stop and it feels so good every fucking time... you're pounding... and I want you so bad... miss you oh god...I just...you feel so good...make me...oh god I'm coming!" 

Lex barely registered what sounded like the phone hitting the floor as he gave one final thrust and exploded into his own hand. He collapsed onto the seat as the sensation spread through his body. After a few moments he could hear Clark's breathing, but he didn't say anything. 

"You okay?" Lex asked in a scratchy voice. 

"I am now." Lex could picture Clark now--flushed and tousled, looking very much the debauched virgin even though they'd been having sex for years. 

"Bruce is never going to let me live this down you know." Lex shifted in the seat, settling in, as if Clark were really next to him. 

"He's just as whipped as you are. He's not really in a position to judge." 

"I'm not whipped," Lex said, trying hard to sound wounded. 

Clark snorted. Then, after a moment, "Business trips suck, Lex." 

"I know." He knew he'd been away too long and cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. He heard Clark yawn on the other end. "Get some sleep. I'll see you soon." 

"I love you," Clark said groggily. 

"I love you, too." In one motion he disconnected from Clark and buzzed his driver. "Change of plans, Geoffrey. Take me to the airport. We're going home." 

**FIN**


End file.
